


Maybe he likes you?

by robotjellyfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, kuroken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma starts to wonder about his friendship with Kuroo. Hinata is no help at all. Just some silly KuroKen fluff to keep you warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe he likes you?

Kuroo had been his friend for as long as he could remember, although sometimes Kenma felt more like his play thing. From day one of their friendship Kuroo had bulldozed his way into Kenma's life and never left. Of course Kenma knew that without Kuroo he would probably have no friends and no social skills at all, not that he had much currently but still. Now he had teammates who admired and supported him, friends who cared for him. He had the ideal high school life even if it did get a bit too much for him at times and he had to go hide away somewhere with his DS to catch a breather. But Kuroo even understood that about him and allowed him his time alone when he needed it. He knew he had a lot to thank Kuroo for, but he would never admit it out loud. He'd never hear the end of it if he did.

While Kuroo was very understanding of Kenma’s needs he was very careful not to spoil Kenma; he never left the blond alone to mope for too long. Kuroo would always come and find him, dragging him back into the thick of things (usually practice) just at the right time. Kenma didn't bother to wonder how or why Kuroo knew just how long to leave him to himself, Kenma just accepted it. It was normal for them, a comfortable familiarity born of years of friendship. 

Kuroo's meddling didn't end at school and volleyball practice, but extended to the weekends too. Kenma was rarely allowed a moments peace as Kuroo had made it his mission that Kenma 'enjoy his youth to its fullest', whatever that meant. At first it had just been spending time at each other’s houses or the occasional trip to the arcade or a karaoke booth. 

Recently Kuroo had decided Kenma spent far too much time ‘cooped up indoors’ and so he’d taken to dragging the blond out as much as possible. Their outings usually involved trips to the aquarium or an amusement park, typical teenage hangouts as Kuroo would say, and usually ended with a meal at a family restaurant. 

The outings were always just the two of them and Kuroo would insist on paying for everything. Kenma had tried several times to pay his own way but Kuroo had brushed the offer away with his usual smirk and just paid for everything. Even when the blond had tried to sneakily pay for their meal once by pretending to go to the bathroom he’d found the bill had already been paid. Even at the cinema when he tried to ‘race’ (i.e. quick walk) to the counter first Kuroo’s long strides would always beat him and the dark haired boy would be at the counter with his wallet out before Kenma could get there. 

He'd given up pretty easily, it was far too much trouble to argue with Kuroo and besides with his friend paying for everything Kenma had more money to spend on his precious video games, which he greatly appreciated.

Still the guilt was starting to nag at him. It wasn’t normal to spend so much time with just one friend and pay for everything for them was it? And with Kuroo spending so much time with him Kenma had to wonder if he ever got time to spend with his other friends and teammates outside of school. Why did Kuroo insist on spending so much time with him anyway? Did he still see him as the awkward, pathetic little boy with no friends who needed to be taken care of? Was it pity? 

Kenma scowled, mashing the buttons on his DS with more force than was necessary. 

“Kenma, are you ok?” 

Looking up from his game guiltily Kenma gave Hinata a small, apologetic smile. 

“I’m fine,” today he was spending some time with Hinata for once, he should be giving his friend his full attention and not thinking about Kuroo. 

“Hmmm?” Hinata tilted his head to side questioningly. He didn’t ask Kenma what was wrong; he simply stared at the other boy knowingly, waiting. Shifting uncomfortably under the scrutinising gaze Kenma tried to focus on his game again, but Hinata’s intense stare was too strong. 

“Well…it’s just…” with a sigh Kenma delved into the full story. Hinata listened intently, nodding every now and then. 

“So are you two dating?” he asked gleefully when Kenma was done. Almost dropping his DS in shock Kenma's face burned bright red, his mouth flapping open and closed as he tried to find the words to explain just how ridiculous that idea was. 

“It’s ok, I’m pretty sure Suga and Daichi are dating. Everyone supports them and are really happy for them, you don’t have to be afraid to admit you love another boy.” 

“That’s… not it…”Kenma mumbled. Hinata had completely taken his words the wrong way. Whatever had given the red head that idea?! 

“Well maybe he likes you? Do you like him?” Hinata persisted, still grinning. 

“What about you and Kageyama?” Kenma quickly changed tact, trying to deflect the attention away from him and Kuroo. It was a rather childish tactic but he was far too flustered to worry about that right now. 

“Huh? What about Kageyama?” Clueless. Even Kenma knew that it was important to give people like Hinata time to ‘figure it out on his own’, what Kenma didn't realise though was how apt those words were for his own situation. 

“Never mind.” 

“Anyway let’s have another battle, I rearranged my team and I’m total going to kick your butt this time.” 

Kenma smirked, there was no way he was going to let Hinata beat him. 

\- - - - -

“Ready?” Kuroo arrived right on time as usual ready to drag Kenma out on another fun adventure. He always came to pick Kenma up at his house, always made all the plans and Kenma was just taken along for the ride. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” Kenma was always ready on time too. He could probably refuse to go if he really wanted but he never did. Not even when he had a new video game to play, it was just easier to go along with Kuroo. 

“I figured we go see a movie today, sound good?” 

Kenma nodded, walking along slowly next to the other boy lost in thought, still pondering what this whole thing meant, Hinata's unhelpful words still ringing in his ears. 'Maybe he likes you'. No way. 

\- - - - - 

“Here,” Kuro handed Kenma the tub of popcorn and a drink, which as usual he’d bought without asking the blond if he actually wanted any or not. 

Kenma stared at them for a moment, wondering why Kuroo always insisted on going the whole hog. He’d be quite happy to watch the movie without any snacks, though it was nice to have them but surely this was costing Kuroo a lot of money. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, his thoughtful gaze turning to Kuroo. He stared at the other boy, trying to figure him out but there was no answer. He hadn't been able to figure out Kuroo after all these years, he was unlikely to get a flash of inspiration at the cinema. 

“Something wrong Kenma? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something? Oh are you nervous, do you want me to go with you?” 

That stupid grin was growing on Kuroo’s face with each word and Kenma had to fight down the urge to throw the popcorn at his insufferable friend. 

“I do not need you to go to the bathroom with me!” he huffed, to which Kuroo only replied with a laugh. 

\- - - - -

After the movie and some aimless wandering around the shops until they got hungry they, stopped at their favourite restaurant. 

“Here, say aaaah,” Kuroo held out the spoon toward Kenma, loaded with ice cream from the large sundae he had in front of him. Kenma, still full from all the popcorn he’d eaten at the cinema, had decided to skip dessert. 

He stared at the spoon, making no move to take it. Now Kuroo was trying to feed him? Kuroo was always taking him out place, paying for everything, treating him to random souvenirs and such. 

'Maybe he likes you'

“Kuroo….are you flirting with me?” 

“Well I have been for a while now, but thanks for noticing.” 

“Oh…” that hadn’t really been the reply he’d expected. The question had come out without him really thinking, now what was he supposed to do? 

Putting the spoon back into the sundae glass, Kuroo’s expression softened, his smirk turning into a gentle smile. 

“Does it bother you? Do you want me to stop?” He wasn’t making fun of Kenma or turning it into a joke. Suddenly the blond realised just how serious Kuroo had been all along. 

He was quiet for a while, thinking. Kuroo waited patiently, doing nothing to hurry Kenma. 

“No, it’s ok,” Kenma replied finally. Thinking about it he found he didn't really mind what they were doing. He did enjoy spending time with Kuroo and he'd done a lot more with his weekends with the other boy's help than he would have otherwise. It was better than wasting his time home alone he supposed. 

There was a flicker of relief on Kuroo’s face, and a sound as if he’d been holding his breath the whole time. But a moment later that stupid smirk was fixed firmly back in place and once again Kurro was wielding the spoon. 

“Great. Now come on say ahh.” 

Figuring he at least owed Kuroo that much, Kenma allowed the other to feed him, just this once, besides the ice cream did look good. There was a moment of silence as Kenma swallowed the ice cream, licking his lips clean while Kuroo watched entranced. 

“On one condition though,” looking suddenly nervous, Kuroo's grip tightened on the spoon and he gave a small nod, he was ready for anything. 

“You have to let me pay for some things.” 

At that the tension left Kuroo's shoulders and he chuckled, shaking his head. Was that all? 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind spending my money on you. You’re worth it,” he said with a cheesy grin that went along with the equally cheesy line. Kenma scowled. 

“Besides if I pay for stuff you can save more money towards your video games right?” Kuroo added quickly, trying to placate the blond. 

“I don’ mind spending some of my video games money on you,” before he could even think of the implication of those words they were out of his mouth and Kenma instantly regretted them. Kuroo dropped his spoon, staring at Kenma with his mouth hanging open. 

If Kenma had learned anything from his many years of playing video games he'd learned when to flee from a battle he couldn't win. It was time to flee. With his face burning red Kenma jumped to his feet. 

“I’m going home now!” his words were jumbled as he tried to sprint out of the booth, but he wasn’t quick enough and Kuroo caught him around his waist as he tried to run past him. 

“KENMA!! Stay over tonight ok, actually move in, stay forever!” 

“Kuroo let go!” 

“Let me make miso soup for you every morning!” 

“Kuroo people are staring,” Kenma squeaked, slowly wiggling his way out of Kuroo's grasp and towards the door. 

“Kenma wait for me!” releasing his grip Kuroo quickly grabbed his coat, completely forgetting the ice cream. He ran after Kenma who was already out of the door and making his way quickly down the street, his gaze fixed firmly on his feet. 

Kuroo trailed after him, calling for him to wait though he was kind enough to give Kenma a few minutes to get over his embarrassment. Kuroo was happy he was slowly getting somewhere with Kenma. Who knew, maybe after another few years Kenma would even let him hold his hand or maybe even kiss him. Well, he could dream.


End file.
